


Regrets and Resets

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, Reader Is Not Chara, Songfic, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: You've finally made it to the last area in a Genocide run but something in your heart tears when you notice just WHO you'll be fighting. You start struggling with the side of yourself (Chara) that has been influencing the run, not wanting to fight him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was inspired by a lovely Frisk/Chara version of "Stronger Than You" and I hope you all will enjoy it! :3 I had a lot of fun writing this~
> 
> I don't own Undertale  
> You belong to yourself  
> The song lyrics belong to eritunes on Youtube (Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZfVTEiWAIs&ab_channel=eritunes)

You head through the final archway and over to the familiar savepoint, quickly making sure to save before continuing onward. Your eyes widen when a certain skeleton is the one waiting for you at the end of the golden corridor and some part of your heart wrenches at the idea that you have to kill him too…

“I don’t think I can do this…” You mumble as you head forward, your legs moving almost without your permission, “Please...Not Sans too…” 

A familiar chuckle bubbles up in your head, unknowingly coming from your lips as well, “ ** _Aw, but Frisk, we’re so close.~_** ” 

You cringe at the falsely sweet words and you finally stand in front of Sans, “heya. you’ve been busy, huh? … so, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?” You just watch him, not sure where he’s going with this.

“heh heh heh heh… all right. well, here is a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward…you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

You almost find the strength in you to take a step back but that familiar voice falls from your lips again, the person behind them causing you to take a step forward, “ ** _Don’t turn around, kid, it’d be a crime to go back to the start after all the things I’ve done for you, so just step over that line._** ” 

Sans looks like he’s about to say something else but he stops when he catches the faint mumbling as well as a soft whimper coming from you as you talk to the voice, “But Sans said we’re gonna have a bad time…” 

He looks slightly confused at that and you figure that it’s because he can’t really tell the difference between the two voices that you’re using. He just shrugs before attacking you, the person in your mind influencing you to jump over the attack easily, them being in charge of your actions at the moment. 

That doesn’t last for long as your body turns blue, slamming into the ground before bones strike up, impaling you and causing your soul to shatter. You just reset before going back to start the fight again, Sans watching you warily. You have a feeling that he would normally say something new to you but he just throws another attack at you.

“ ** _Please, kids like us don’t play by the rules and guys like them, well, they’re easy to be played for fools. So let’s go, feel the room get chiller. Let’s go, dirty brother killer._** ” Chara’s voice says and you whimper at what they called you, Sans looking a bit surprised. Maybe he was planning on calling you that himself but your little conversation with Chara is interrupting whatever he was going to say.

You go blue again and your body is slammed into the walls, first the right then the left in turn before being slammed into the ground. Sans then summons two dragon skull looking things which shoot you with a beam of powerful magic, your soul once again shattering.

You reset before starting again, hearing Chara’s words fall from your lips again, but soft like they’re meant for your ears only, “ ** _Go ahead reach out and hit him when you’re able. Glad you’ve figured out that mercy’s off the table. I can tell you’re getting really sick of trying. But try harder or we’ll just keep dying! ****_**”

With those words, your body leaps forward in an attempt to slash at Sans but bones quickly shoot up from the floor, going through your body and halting your attack as you die once again, you resetting moments later.

You turn a slightly pleading gaze to Sans, who looks slightly confused. Hmm, maybe he did hear that last thing Chara told you… You start mumbling to him, feeling guilty that you let Chara into your mind and soul like this… 

“Please don’t let me win, keep us here together fighting in this judgment hall forever. I know I reset each time you beat me, but promise you’ll always be here to meet me.”

Sans looks a bit stunned when your words meet his ears but his eye flashes, the look fading as he readies another attack. “I’m sorry I’m made of LOVE…” You mumble and he ends up shooting the attack at you, you not doing anything to block it and just letting it hit you.

Chara yells at you in your head but you ignore it and reset, hearing Chara say, “ ** _Finally, you’re made of LOVE… ****_**”

“ ** _Come on, Frisk, just one hit! I know you can do it! ****_**” You whimper and clutch your stomach, the guilt of the moment making you feel horrible.

Sans pauses for a moment as he hears the sound, it no longer being a whisper due to how Chara is trying hard to encourage you to attack him.

Your reply is quieter, nearly a whimper but he still catches it, “I don’t think I can…” 

“ ** _Yes, you can! ****_**”

He pauses the battle completely, not that you notice as you’re fighting with the one controlling you for power over your own body.

“I don’t want to…” 

“ ** _Well, you need to! ****_**”

“Please...Just let me go back…” 

Sans looks shocked as you shoot a pleading glance at him and he realizes that he stopped fighting, resuming the battle again. Your body moves without thinking to dodge the attacks but a few still graze you nonetheless.

“ ** _No! I won’t let you ruin everything! ****_**”

“Just wanna go back…”

“ ** _Not after everything we’ve worked towards! ****_**”

You freeze as two bones impale you, death not coming immediately as it had been as you still have a few HP left, it quickly draining.

“It hurts…” You whimper and Sans’ face pales like he’s remembering a past timeline and you know he is. You horribly regret resetting back to the beginning but you were too curious...though Chara had helped in making you that curious…

“ ** _I don’t care! ****_**” They shout as your HP finally reaches zero, your soul shattering. It doesn’t take you long to reset but Sans looks more and more like he’s regretting this fight or at least hurting the half of you that’s still good.

“This is where it stops…” You whisper loud enough for him to hear.

“ ** _No! This isn’t where it ends! ****_**” Chara shouts, giving up on the pretenses of being quiet. They know that he knows they’re controlling you so why hide?

“I don’t think we can get past him…” You say as you once again feel your soul shatter, resetting quickly.

“ ** _Well, you better try again! ****_**” Chara’s voice echoes the minute you appear again.

You whine at the fact that this is still going on, “No matter how he stalls me, they won’t give up our attack. Please, I can’t stand the feeling of my sins crawling on my back…” You whimper and wrap your arms around you, causing a guilty expression to appear on Sans’ face as he shoots the beams at you again.

You run over to him the minute that you reset, Chara yelling, “ ** _Hurry up! You need to hit him while you’re able! I thought I told you that mercy’s off the table. Do you really think he’d spare you after all you’ve done? No more stalling, come on, he’s breathed his last pun! ****_**”

You hold your arms out in a gesture of peace to Sans and he looks conflicted before taking the easy kill, as much as it’s paining him now. You reset before walking over him, dropping the knife onto the ground in front of him, showing that you’re an easy target.

“I know I made our friends all disappear.” You say, his face turning into a grimace, “But is death and violence really why I’m here?” He looks a bit confused, allowing for you to continue, “I’m at their mercy, I am their vengeance but I have determination.” 

You allow a self-satisfied smile to cross your face for a split second before giving him an apologetic expression, “Am I really made of LOVE?” You ask softly and he just looks confused and conflicted about whether he should hit you again.

“ ** _Aw, Frisk~ I know you’re made of LOVE. ****_**” Chara says and you let that smile cross your face again.

“But I think I’m stronger than you…” You say as you see a button pop up in front of you, reading reset in capital letters. 

“ ** _Wait...What are you doing?! Frisk, no! Don’t reset! ****_**”

You just smile a bit before repeating “But I think I’m stronger than you.” with more conviction and you look at Sans, mouthing an apology to him, knowing that it won’t even remotely help with the pain that he’s had to go through.

“ ** _I won’t let you do it! Not after everything, we’re so close, Frisk!! Please!!! Don’t reset!! ****_**” Sans just watches this with mild shock before you take enough control of your hand to hover it over the reset button.

You’re pleased, knowing that this one will just reset this timeline, not offer a true reset but it’s close enough. At least, this way you could attempt to make it up to Sans for all the things you’ve done…

“I’m stronger than...you!” You say, punctuating your last word with pressing your hand to the button. You hear Chara scream in aggravation but you smile.

“thanks, kiddo. i’ll see you in snowdin…” Sans says and you’re glad that he figured out that it wasn’t you doing that to him. You know you’ve got a lot of explaining to do the next time you two spend time together but you have the peace of mind knowing that you’ve undone everything Chara’s done to your friends.

**RESET.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I hope you all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
